The invention concerns a tool for machining workpieces, the tool comprising a clamping part and a working part that are comprised at least partially of a wear-resistant material and of a tough material, wherein both materials contain tungsten carbide.
In known tools of this kind, the working part and a clamping part are made of the same materials, i.e., a tough core material and a hard wear-resistant outer jacket. The manufacture of such workpieces is complex and expensive. Moreover, the different materials are used also at locations where they are not even required.
The invention has the object to configure such a tool in such a way that it can be configured in a simple and inexpensive way while it provides ing high wear resistance of the working part and satisfactory elasticity of the clamping part.